Simon Snow Le point fixe
by MeliaLacieRox
Summary: Simon fait enfin face à son pire ennemi au pire moment.


Ils se devaient toujours de se voir seuls. Partout où ils iraient, Simon et Baz savaient que leur relation serait mal perçue par quelqu'un et ils avaient certainement autre chose à faire que de se préoccuper de ce que les autres pouvaient bien penser d'eux. Alors, ils avaient choisi l'option la plus facile, celle de se cacher et de ne rien montrer lorsqu'ils n'étaient pas seuls. Ce n'était parfois pas facile, en fait ce n'était jamais facile, mais c'était le choix qui avait le moins de conséquences sur leurs réputations. Après tout, Simon Snow était l'un des mages les plus puissants selon certain et un jour il devrait affronter la monotonie rampante. Si quelqu'un apprenait qu'il a une relation amoureuse avec Tyrannus Basilton Pitch, sa crédibilité serait remise en question. Ils n'avaient pas honte, ils n'étaient simplement pas prêts à affronter les regards remplis de jugements de certains élèves de Watford, et encore moins prêts à supporter leurs ragots incessants. Baz était du même avis que Simon et il trouvait que le côté secret de leur relation était tout de même un peu excitante.

Leur chambre au pensionnat était devenue quelque peu étouffante et ils ne supportaient plus que ce soit le seul endroit où ils pouvaient vraiment être ensemble. Au fil du temps, ils s'étaient mis à la recherche d'endroits autour de Watford où ils pouvaient se retrouver et passer du temps ensemble. Non loin de Watford se trouvait un cimetière de mages. Simon trouvait l'endroit un peu glauque au début, mais s'était l'idée de Baz et s'était la première fois qu'ils s'y retrouvaient.

Assis derrière un petit bâtiment qui abritait le corps d'un mage mort dans un quelconque, Baz et Simon étaient assis épaule contre épaule et contemplaient le champ de pierres tombales qui s'étendaient devant eux. Ce n'était définitivement pas l'endroit rêvé pour ce type de rendez-vous. Simon trouvait Baz bien silencieux ce jour-là, mais il n'en avait pas fait la remarque. Snow n'était pas dupe. Il voyait bien par l'expression que Baz abordait que quelque chose le tracassait, même pire, quelque chose l'inquiétait et ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de s'inquiéter pour un rien. Tête légèrement penchée sur le côté, les yeux plissés comme s'il souffrait et le regard vide; voilà à quoi ressemble Baz lorsqu'il est soucieux. Simon se devait de lui poser la question.

« Tu n'as pas ta tête habituelle », dit Simon.

« Ah bon »

Encore plus inquiétant encore, Baz n'utilisait plus son éternel sarcasme.

« Tu me dis ce qui ne va pas avec toi. Premièrement, tu pourrais commencer par me dire pourquoi tu veux qu'on soit dans un endroit pareil. Je n'ai rien contre l'originalité de ton choix, mais j'avoue que je trouve l'endroit assez sordide », avoua Simon à mi-voix.

Baz soupira longuement et leva les yeux au ciel. Il se décala un peu vers la gauche de manière à ce que leurs épaules ne se touchent plus. La situation le rendait nerveux et le contacte du corps de Simon contre le sien amplifiait son sentiment de malaise qui ne cessait d'enfler dans ses tripes. Il savait quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait pas lui dire. Il ne le pouvait pas…ou n'en était pas capable. Peut-être était-ce l'attente qui rendait la situation encore plus intolérable. Il ne pouvait pas changer ce qui était sur le point de se produire. Aucun sortilège, aucune formule magique, rien ne pouvait changer ce point basculant de leurs destins et surtout son destin. Rien ne pouvait le modifier, car s'était un point fixe dans le temps et la magie ne peut pas opérer sur ce type d'évènements. Si un événement est fixe, il est fixe. Les mages pouvaient parfois changer des éléments dans le temps, corriger le passé, voir le futur ou essayer de le contrôler. Par contre, seul les mages les plus puissants pouvaient le faire et c'était arrivé que très peu de fois. Cet événement à venir était ancré dans l'histoire même si cela ne s'était pas encore produit et rien ne pouvait le changer. C'était ce qui exaspérait le plus Baz, le fait d'être impuissant. Il avait passé la nuit debout à essayer de ne pas se laisser emporter par la panique. Il essayait d'agir le plus normalement possible pour ne pas éveiller de soupçons et surtout ceux de Simon. Ce dernier devait savoir la vérité le plus tard possible. Même s'il est puissant, Snow ne serait jamais assez puissant pour changer ou éviter ce qui allait se produire. L'attente était énervante. Baz avait finit par se demander si s'était la bonne date. Pourtant oui, comment aurait-il pu se tromper. Il vérifia sa montre. Encore quelques minutes et il serait mort. Il crut que le temps était venu de répondre à la question de Simon. Son cœur se serra sous l'emprise de l'émotion.

« On est venu ici… car je trouvais que… l'endroit représentait bien la situation. »

Simon fronça les sourcils. La situation? Simon ne comprenait vraiment rien à ce que racontait Baz.

« La situation? Où veux-tu en venir? »

Les muscles de Baz se contractèrent de douleurs. Il poussa un cri de souffrance. Simon le pris par le bras.

« Ça va? Tu commences sérieusement à me faire flipper alors tu devrais m'expliquer ».

Baz sentait la douleur monter en lui comme un serpent utilisant ses veines comme routes pour se déplacer. Quelque chose commençait à s'infiltrer dans sa tête.

Comme la tradition le voulait, Baz avait reçu une lettre anonyme lui annonçant l'heure et la date de sa mort. Jamais il aurait pu croire qu'il serait tué par la monotonie rampante, c'était trop absurde. Personne ne savait vraiment comment agissait cette créature, car elle changeait sans cesse ses tactiques. C'est ce qui faisait d'elle cet ennemi tant redouté. Baz ne pouvait pas nier l'évidence, c'était bel et bien elle.

Ses mains et ses lèvres commençaient à trembler au fur et à mesure qu'il réalisait ce qui était sur le point de se produire. Ce n'était pas seulement sa mort qui était imminente, mais Simon devrait aussi affronter son ultime ennemi, la monotonie rampante. Baz savait à quel point Simon redoutait ce moment et il était tellement désolé de ne pas pouvoir l'aider à traverser cette épreuve. Des larmes perlaient aux coins de ses yeux.

Simon commençait réellement à s'inquiéter. L'angoisse lui rendait le souffle court. Il s'approcha du visage de Baz pour le regarder droit dans les yeux, espérant peut-être y entrevoir la vérité. Il n'allait certainement pas aller jusqu'à utiliser un sort pour le faire parler, mais la situation devenait vraiment alarmante. Au même moment, Baz franchit les derniers centimètres qui les séparaient et l'embrassa. À la fois passionné et agressif, ce baiser n'avait pas le même goût qu'à l'habitude. Cette fois-y c'était plutôt un mélange de peur, d'angoisse et d'agonie. Baz le repoussa avec empressement. Il n'avait pourtant pas envie que ce baiser se termine, mais il ne pouvait plus tenir très longtemps. Son esprit s'embrumait de plus en plus. La monotonie rampante s'infiltrait lentement dans son esprit comme du poison. Bientôt son âme toute entière serait remplacée par celle de la monotonie rampante et il serait mort. Il lui restait une chose à faire, avertir Simon afin de lui donner le plus de chances possibles de vaincre celui dont personne ne devait prononcer le nom.

« Simon, je vais être bref puisque je n'en ai pas trop le choix. J'ai reçu ma lettre hier… »

« Ta lettre, quelle lettre? »

« LA lettre, celle qui nous avertit de notre mort »

Le visage de Simon blêmit jusqu'à en devenir presque translucide. Il savait que Baz lui cachait quelque chose, mais sa mort… il n'aurait jamais pu s'en douter.

« Écoute moi bien Snow, je ne sais pas pourquoi elle m'a choisie, sûrement parce que je suis super spécial, » lança Baz à moitié sarcastique.

« Elle? Qui t'a choisi et pourquoi? Sois plus précis! »

« Celui ou celle dont on ne peut pas dire le nom… Tu dois l'affronter et … et je crois qu'elle a choisi de me tuer pour prendre possession de mon corps en pensant avoir plus de chance de vaincre sur toi. Je la sens m'envahir. Elle sait que tu ne pourrais pas me tuer même. Elle a choisi une de tes plus grosses faiblesses tu vois. Promets-moi que tu vas triompher, je ne voudrais pas être mort pour rien… »

Baz émis ce qui pouvait ressembler à un rire, mais à cause de la douleur, ça ressemblait plutôt à une quinte de toux qu'à un rire. Il continua ses explications avant que Simon essai de placer un mot.

« Dans quelques instants, elle occupera mon corps comme un parasite et tu devras l'affronter. Alors, s'il te plait, éloigne toi de moi et ne te laisse pas abattre. Aussi, n'oublie pas que je... »

Baz fut pris de convulsions ce qui l'empêcha de terminer sa phrase. Simon lui pris la main et la serra dans la sienne pendant un instant puis, il s'éloigna du corps de son bien-aimé puisque ainsi était sa dernière volonté.

Les larmes lui brouillaient la vue. Il tentait de prendre de grandes respirations pour retrouver ses esprits, mais comment pouvait-il essayer de garder son calme lorsque l'homme qu'il aimait était en train de se faire envahir par son pire ennemi, le tuant. Simon fouilla dans la poche intérieure de sa veste pour en extraire sa baguette magique. Sa main tremblait tellement qu'il avait bien faillit la laisser tomber. Quelques mètres plus loin, Baz cessa de se convulser et retomba raide sur le sol. Il semblait mort. En fait, il était mort, mais pas son corps. Simon luttait contre lui-même. Son cœur lui disait de courir le rejoindre, mais sa rationalité lui disait de rester où il était.

Il inspira et expira de nouveau. Comment allait-il faire pour vaincre cette bataille. Comment allait-il réussir à faire du mal à Baz. Non, ce n'était plus lui, il ne souffrirait pas il devait déjà être mort. Snow essaya les larmes qui roulaient sur son visage et tentait de se rappeler les formules qu'il avait apprises pour se préparer à cet ultime affrontement. Il se devait de gagner pour Baz, pour ne pas que sa mort n'est servie à rien. D'un côté Simon Snow aurait voulu mourir aussi. Non, il allait vivre et vaincre. Il se répéta ces mots comme pour s'encourager. Vivre et vaincre.

Le corps de Baz se leva avec une rapidité surhumaine. Il croisa son regard. C'étaient les mêmes yeux gris, mais l'âme qui se cachait derrière n'était pas la même.


End file.
